The Avengers of the Earth Book 1: Chapter 16
Adam's P.O.V I watched patiently as Percy Jackson addressed the senate and the legion of the Camp Jupiter. We walked towards the border of Terminus, and it is said that beyond that border, no weapons allowed, or else Terminus will get angry. We safely put our weapons into the tray it is provided, so it wouldn't get lost or mixed up with other people's weapons. I decided to just wait here and hear out the speech. "Greetings, and hi, and all, you the Roman Senate and the Legion." Percy addressed. "Today, I, the former praetor of the 12th legion, have come to warn you about the dangers that we are about to face." Murmurs can be heard from the crowd. I can tell that they don't like this at all, especially after they had dealt two consecutive wars. "The demons are rising, and I am here to tell you guys that imminent danger is coming." Percy addressed. "We are well informed that the demons have a knack to appear when you least expected it." "So what do you suggest we do?" Octavian asked. "Just stay around here and have fun?" "No." Percy stepped back a bit, and regained his confidence. "What I suggest we do, is to watch you back, and go to the underworld to stop the pit from making more demons. I've heard that they were destined to fade when all of the demons have been killed." "But they can reform, correct?" Reyna asked. "No." Percy told her. "They cannot reform, but only..." "But only if a child of the light is holding the sky, then it will stay disintegrated, but he is not holding the sky right now." Jason added. "Well, we have another news." Percy said. "One of our friends, Josh McLean, he is assigned to hold the sky." One of the campers murmured the name Josh McLean, like he was her brother or something. "Anyways, our concern is to make sure we shut the pit close and kill all of the demons." I leaned close to him. "But we still need to free Josh." "Oh right." Then Percy stood to address the audience again. "After the war.... well, we need to free Josh." "Now, that the meeting is adjourned, and....." Just then, I saw something materializing in Mount Othyrs. Not again! Why do the demons liked to materialize in Mount Othyrs? Couldn't they materialize somewhere else? Percy looked at my direction and paled. "I feared this. The..." "The senate is adjourned." Jason said. "For now, let's go bust some demons in Mount Othyrs." All the campers cheered in happiness, as they ran out of the border line and started grabbing the weapons in disorderly manner. Terminus is quite shocked about what had happened. Mary's P.O.V After we got out of there, we decided to go to Mount Othyrs. What I saw is really shocking, because demons are running from Mount Othyrs to other places to cause havoc. Now that explains the prophecy line number three. The battle took place in Mount Othyrs, but after they reform there, they ran off to other places in the world. But I know that's not the case. The real problem is in Tartarus itself. We need to shut that pit close, or else we won't be able to hold them off for much longer. As the demons materialized and ran off Mount Othyrs, we went as fast as we can towards the mountain. I know the mountain is surrounded by heavy mist, so we really need to be careful. After a few minutes, we arrived at Mount Othyrs. We tried to enter the garden of hesperides but it's locked, so we have to force them open. The hesperides appeared from thin air. "Who are these..." They said with hissing noise. "They will plunge to their deaths." One said. "Or worse, get thrown into the pits of Tartarus." The other two said. We decided to ignore the hesperides because they are trying to distract us. We all raced towards the top of the mountain. A few minutes later, we reached the top and saw Atlas standing guard in here. He managed to pin down 5 or 6 of the huge demons and the demons are having difficulty to breathe. Jason and Percy came on top of them and stabbed each one of the demons as they turned to dust. The dust were scattered by the winds. I figure that they won't reform until eternity, which is a good thing. Unless someone took the sky from Josh, and that could make all of the deceased demons reform in Mount Othyrs and make the demons stronger and stronger each time up to a point where they were almost invincible. I decided to check up on Josh, and as I approached Josh, I was shocked. Josh here has almost fallen on his knees, his knees bruised and his sweat had made a perfect 1.5 meter diameter circle. Josh's P.O.V Everything was a blur. I can barely hold this curse anymore. I can feel I am starting to die slowly. It took every strength I had and all the strains I managed to muster up to prevent myself from being crushed from its immense pressure. My whole body felt like it was dipped in lava. I start to lose the will to live, and slowly, I felt the world fading into nothingness. But wait.... Something is helping me heal. Even this slight healing method is not enough to keep me holding this burden. Finally, the blur receded to just a blur. However, the immense pain from the weight of the sky is still crushing me. I could felt someone touch my cheeks and I could tell it's Mary. I tried to scream for her name, but I can't. "Josh, hang on for a while, ok?" I can barely heard what she said, but that's only my best guess. Slowly, I can make out Mary's face, and she's holding out a bunch of large flashlights directly pointed at me. So this is why I felt stronger each moment. Mary had brought flashlights to keep me alive. "T-t-t-th-thanks..." I murmured. I can't tell if Mary even heard it. Mary touched my shaking hands. "No problem. And by the way, there's someone who wants to see you." Just then, someone came, and this figure looked familiar. Indeed she's familiar. She's my mother. "Joshy!" My mom said. I could hear sadness in her voice. "How could you..." "It's fate, mother." I told her, while sinking further from the increasing weight. "If I didn't hold this burden, then all of the dead demons will reform in this very place." I saw the others are starting to leave because my friend Mary had told them to leave and kept some reserve forces to stay in Mount Othyrs to kill some of the demons. The demigods that are sent out are finding the runaway demons. "At least let me stay with you, son." Isa told me. I thought about it. She's my mom after all, Is there a reason to forbid her from staying with me? I made my choice. "Sure mom." I told her with a shaky voice. "You can stay here." "Okay then." Mom said, and she stood beside me. "Please keep my spirits high so I can hold the sky just a little longer." I told my mom. "Okay Josh." Mom said. "I will make sure you won't give up. Remember when I hold the sky for one week straight?" I rewinded my mind into the past, but can't do that for long or else I would sink further. I remembered how my mother held the sky in my second quest. She had proved to be very powerful, but I have to be more powerful than my mom, and this is the chance for me to prove it. "Yeah, I remember." I told mom. "Yes, and you, my son, will become stronger than me." Then my mom stood beside me, supporting my each and every effort to hold the sky. "By the way, I have a surprise for you." Mom said, and a figure stepped forward. I gasped when I saw her. She had the same golden hair and eyes like me. Her face was serious, yet at the same time melancholy too. "S-Sister???" I asked, forcing the words from my burning chest. "JOSH!!!" She approached me and hugged me, which caused me to tremble from the sky. "Brother! I missed you so much!" "Me too, Bella......" I told her. "I'm so sorry, I..." "Shh..." Bella put her pointer finger towards my mouth to shush me. "Brother, you don't know how it has been hard for me to lose you. I'm so sorry you have to take this burden." "Sister..." I stammered. "Don't blame yourself, sister. This is not your fault." I tried to convince her. "What can I do now?" Bella asked. "You.... you can.... stay with me." I stammered. "Me..., our mom...., and you. That ought... that ought to be enough to keep my strength from deteriorating." "Sure!" Bella said, and she and my mom stayed beside me. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Collaboration